


Untitled Ficlet

by SarahJeanne



Category: American Idiot - Green Day/Armstrong
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJeanne/pseuds/SarahJeanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I'm not about to break," Tunny says.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Ficlet

"I'm not about to break," Tunny says. Johnny's just left for his NA meeting with some help from Will in the form of a playful shoving match out the door. Will has carefully sat down on the opposite end of the couch from Tunny.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Will says. He puts his feet up on the coffee table and turns his head toward Tunny.

Tunny keeps staring at the wall in front of him. "Ever since we got back… You treat Johnny the same as before, so I don't think you're mad, but you barely touch me. All I can think of is that you think you'll hurt me. So unless you really are mad, can you realize that you won't break me and just get back to normal?"

Will bites his lip to keep himself from sighing. "I don't think you're going to break."

Tunny turns to look at Will, his posture defensive. "So you're pissed then. What the fuck did I do that Johnny didn't?"

Will stands and walks around to the other side of the coffee table. "You almost died," he says quietly, back to Tunny. "You almost died and if I start touching you I don't know if I can stop."

"I didn't-- What are you saying?" Tunny asks. He sits up straighter on the couch and rubs his palms on his thighs.

Will turns around and sees Tunny looking at him with a mixture of apprehension and eagerness. Will walks around the side of the couch and bends over and kisses Tunny. It takes a moment, but Tunny kisses back and that's all the encouragement Will needs to kneel on the couch, straddling Tunny.

"Wait," Tunny says between kisses. He gets his hands onto Will's chest and pushes Will back. Tunny looks Will in the eye, and the anguish on his face makes Will's stomach turn. "I can't do this and then have to watch you walk away, Will. I can't take that again."

"I won't." Will digs his fingers into Tunny's shoulders. He takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I got a phone call that your unit was blown up and you were hurt. No one knew anything else." His voice wavers. "I sat on the couch wondering if the next phone call was going to be that you were dead. I missed the birth of my son because I didn't want to miss that phone call." He pauses and makes sure Tunny's eyes are locked with his. "I know what I want now."

Tunny says nothing, but his hands slowly slide down Will's chest and settle on his hips. Will slowly leans forward and kisses Tunny again. Tunny doesn't hesitate to kiss back this time. The kiss is fierce and possessive. When they part, their foreheads still touching, they're panting.

"This is real," Tunny says.

It's not a question, but Will feels compelled to answer anyway. He swings his leg over Tunny's leg and pulls Tunny with him so they're lying next to each other on the couch. "Yes," he says, kissing Tunny on the forehead. He presses his lips to Tunny's neck. "Yes," he murmurs again. He feels Tunny pressed next to him all the way down his body. Very real.


End file.
